


Wow the weather is so great up here!

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Ficlets/ One shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Concert, Cute, Height difference, M/M, Playing, date, kiss, piggy back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FICLET  We’re at a concert and I can’t see a thing let me sit on your shoulders. </p><p>Sam and Gabriel win tickets to a beach concert and Gabriel is to short to see anything so he asks Sam for his help. </p><p>Some more height difference AU fic because I keep thinking about them and they won’t go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow the weather is so great up here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoy! For everyone who reads,subscribes, bookmarks or leaves kudos they make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing so thanks! I'm think maybe the next Sabriel will be smut, but until then, enjoy this cute date!

“I can’t believe you won tickets. Nobody ever wins those things.”

“People win all the time, Sam-a-lot, just not you. But that’s just your luck that you happen to be dating me, so you get to go.” Gabriel grinned and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“So lucky.” 

He probably should be more grateful, Gabriel had spent 2 days calling the radio station to win him tickets. Well he kept saying he did it for Sam, but they both know Sam had caught him singing a couple of their songs before so, it was most likely that Gabriel really wanted to go and just used Sam as an excuse. 

They walked along the pier and Sam had to hold Gabriel’s hand to keep him on target. It was so easy for him to get distracted and walk over to a store, especially if it was selling anything sweet. Gabriel especially pouted when Sam pulled him away from the fried oreos. Did anyone really need to fry that? 

“Come on Sam, buy me something! An ice cream? Something before we get into the actual show, because you know anything in there is gonna be 100 bucks.”

“We’re on the boardwalk, everything is already overpriced.” 

Gabriel stopped walking and pulled on their connected hands to make Sam stop moving. “I’m not walking another step until I get something sweet.” 

“We’re already late because somebody had to spend 2 hours in the bathroom primping.” 

“Hey,” Gabriel flipped his hair dramatically and smoothed it with a hand. “Perfection like this takes some time.” 

Sam tugged on his hand again to try to get him moving but Gabriel just blinked up at him stubbornly. Sam huffed out an annoyed breath, it was a beach concert, so there was already no seats, as late as they were they’d be standing way back, even if it was broken up by sections. He scanned the boardwalk quickly and spotted a frozen yogurt shop. 

“Alright I’ll get you ice cream, but you have to get a small. We’re already late and they won’t let you in with it so you’ll have to hurry up and eat it or I’m leaving you behind.”

Gabriel started walking again and smiled as he squeezed Sam’s hand. “You’ve met me right? How long do you think it’s going to take me to devour it?” 

Sam lead Gabriel through the cluster of people just milling on the boardwalk, seriously did nobody ever move at a decent speed? And kept Gabriel close to his side so he didn’t get lost, and gestured to the selections on the board when they got close. “What do you want?” 

“Hmm.” Gabriel let go of his hand and stepped up to the board to get a closer look and Sam let out another frustrated sigh and checked his watch again. 

“We have time. You worry too much.”

“And you don’t worry at all. Come on, you’ve tasted every flavor about 6 times, just pick one.” 

Gabriel turned back to Sam, put his hand in the middle of his shirt, and pulled. Sam was so shocked by the move he bent down on instinct. Gabriel leaned up and kissed him, a little too rough to call it gentle, but he pulled back as quick as he started and licked his lips. “I have to decide what flavor mixes best with you.”

“You’re such a dork.” Sam said, but he was smiling. It was the little things that Gabriel did that amused him. He always knew just how to put Sam in a better mood. 

Gabriel stood in front of the board for another minute before he finally picked a cotton candy swirl with sprinkles. Sam ended up with a Dutch chocolate, mostly because Gabriel couldn’t decide between the two and this way he could have some. They continued the walk down the boardwalk and Sam had to lick the bottom of the cone so it wouldn’t melt all over his hand. He really hated being sticky. Gabriel on the other hand…..he had kept his promise and dove in head first to his ice cream. He was making all kinds of moaning and slurping noises that really weren’t necessary and he knew that they were on purpose. But when he licked his ice cream again, it really was melting quick, he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to find Gabriel staring right at him. 

“What?”

Gabriel stepped closer to him and slid a hand under his shirt to rest on his hip bone. “You licking that ice cream is giving me ideas.” 

“And that’s all fine, FOR LATER. We are beyond late and we’re not having any more distractions.” He pulled Gabriel’s hand off him and tugged him forward again. “Besides your hands are sticky as hell.   
Now finish that up, I can see the entrance.” 

Gabriel smiled again, promising all kinds of things for later, but finally did as Sam asked and ate his ice cream as they walked. When he finished he grabbed the cone out of Sam’s hand and finished that one too. They finally made it to the entrance and Gabriel showed their tickets handing Sam his, leaving a smudge of chocolate behind. Sam wiped it on his pants and noticed someone selling water right before they got inside. He bought 3 since they were only $1 and he knew once he crossed that line they’d be $5. And they went in. He handed a bottle to Gabriel and shoved the other two in his pockets. 

“Pop that one and rinse off your hands.” 

“Oh baby, I love it when you take control like this.” Gabriel teased as he popped the cap on his bottle. 

“Yeah well, you’re not gonna keep touching me with sticky hands.” 

Gabriel wet his hand and then flicked water at Sam grinning. “That’s not what you said yesterday.” 

“Completely different. Besides we had a shower at home. Now come on. Maybe we can still get a good spot if we hurry.” When Gabriel finished rinsing his hand, Sam grabbed it and pulled him along. 

“Wait, let’s take a look at some of the stuff they got before we go stand around and wait. The show doesn’t start for another 40 minutes. Come on Sammy, don’t make me force you to have fun.” 

Sam paused and realized he had been kind of a jerk this whole time. They were supposed to be having fun together and Sam was micromanaging everything. He nodded and gestured toward the tents giving Gabriel the lead. Gabriel kept their hands linked and tugged him into the fray. 

About a half an hour later they ended up in a relatively good spot almost directly in front of the stage, if a bit back. But he could still see the stage pretty well and didn’t mind being further back if it meant Gabe was having fun. And he seemed to be. They had wandered the shops and had fun trying on hats and laughing about people who paid $14 for a beer. He’d promised to get Gabe drunk tomorrow for the same price. Gabriel ditched his shoes 2 seconds after stepping onto the beach and Sam had ended up carrying them, because of course he did. He didn’t mind though, he also ditched his own shoes and tied the laces and slung them over his shoulder. They also got some concert swag, which was actually not badly priced. Sam got a shirt that said, “One more night” on it and the concert tour on the back. Gabe had a hat that said “Lucky Strike” and Gabe made inappropriate jokes about both slogans for about 10 minutes until he ran out of material.   
The band came out and everyone went crazy. All the people who had been sitting in their beach chairs stood up and clapped. 

“This is going to be good,” Sam said and started nodding along to the song until he heard an angry huff from next to him. Gabriel was standing on his tip toes moving from side to side trying to see around people. 

“I can’t see anything.” 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders and moved him to switch spots. “Here, switch with me, I can see really well.” 

But once Gabriel was in his spot he kept up the tip toe routine until he growled and shook his head. “I still can’t see anything.” He looked around and then grinned turning back to Sam. He knew that smile. 

“No.” 

“Come on Sam You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.” 

“I don’t have to. I know you. The answer is no.” Sam said and Gabriel slid his palm into Sam’s and laced their fingers. He leaned his head on Sam’s arm and batted his eyes. 

“Please Sam. I won’t be able to enjoy the concert if I can’t see any of it. You picked the tall people section.”

“They’re your tickets.” 

“Just let me sit on your shoulders, just for a little while. Please?” 

He looked down and Gabriel was so cute and asked nicely, how could he in good conscience say no? He threw their shoes into the sand next to his feet and bent down. Gabriel rubbed his back in gratitude before he threw his leg over Sam’s shoulder. Sam made sure he was on securely and grabbed both of his ankles as he stood up. It was harder than he’d thought because Gabriel was squirming.

“My next boyfriend is going to be over 6 foot.” He grumbled and Gabriel lightly hit his head. 

“Oh shut up. I’m travel size for your convenience.” 

Sam grunted, “Yea, this is real convenient. Get your foot out of my ribs or I’m dropping you.”

The rest of the concert went by smoothly with Sam alternatively picking Gabe up for random songs and then putting his down when he needed a break. Halfway through the concert Gabe got cold as the temperature dropped so he was wearing Sam’s shirt and his hat. But since Sam bought the shirt for himself it was really big on Gabriel. He looked so cute standing there with it coming to about his knees. Sam bent down and brushed his lips against Gabriel’s softly. 

“When we get home, how about you wear just that shirt for me?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded leaning up into the kiss. He let himself enjoy the feel of Gabriel’s soft mouth under his. He always loved it when he could get him quiet for a minute without uttering some smart ass comment. Sam felt Gabriel smile against his mouth. 

“I will, if you pick me up again.” He bargained and Sam puffed out a laugh as he bent down again. When Gabriel was situated he raised his hand and yelled, “Wow the weather is so great up here!”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Sam said and he practically heard the smile in Gabe’s voice as he rubbed his cheek. 

“You love me.” 

Sam turned his head and kissed Gabe’s palm. “Yeah I guess you’re good for something. You got us tickets after all.” 

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
